


"This stays between us."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "This stays between us."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"This stays between us."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "This stays between us."

"This stays between us," Oliver said, standing. 

"Wait, wait. Let me see it again," Felicity said excitedly, her hand grabbing his to stop him from putting on his shirt. He let out a sigh, but she pouted her lips. "Please?"

"This is the last time, Felicity," He smiled and shook his head. Turning, he bent over a bit to show her the patch of skin at the base of his spine. There, just an inch above the waistband of his pants, was a tiny arrow-shaped birthmark.

Somehow, Felicity found the courage to lightly trace the patch of skin with her fingertip. Her touch sent a shock up his back, involuntarily making him shiver. 

"That is so cool," She smiled, leaning back into the couch. "If that isn’t a sign to tell you that you’re meant to be the Arrow, then I don’t know what is." 

He smiled and pulled his shirt back on, then joined her on the couch.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty ironic," He smirked. "I had no idea I even had it."

"So how did you find it? Oh, wait. Don’t tell me. Does billionaire, master archer Oliver Queen check himself out in the mirror?" She teased. "It’s okay. We all do it."

"No," He laughed. "Sara-" He stopped when Felicity’s smile faltered. It happened so quickly that most people wouldn’t notice, but he wasn’t most people. "Uh, she noticed it when we were sparring."

"Oh," She nodded. She knew he was lying; after all, how does one notice a tiny patch of skin when sparring with another person? But she always knew when he was lying, and she appreciated it all the same. 

"So… ‘We all do it,’ huh?" He asked a moment later.

"Do what?" She asked in confusion. 

"You asked if billionaire, master-archer Oliver Queen checks himself out in the mirror. And then you proceeded to say that we all do it. Does ‘we’ include you?" 

She laughed, making Oliver smile. Her laugh was an angel’s chorus to his ears, and he would do anything to make sure those angels kept singing. 

"Yes, sadly. That does include me," She smiled. "Does it not include you?"

"Pre-island Oliver, maybe. But now?" He smiled at a memory. When he looked up at her she had an eyebrow cocked at him. "Okay, Felicity. It is scary how you always know what I’m lying."

"And don’t you forget it, Oliver Queen. I always know when you’re lying," She squeezed his hand for a moment and released it. "And when you’re telling the truth." 

A slow smile appeared across his lips. They were both thinking back to that night. 

"You’re right, as usual," He admitted, his smile never faltering. "You always know when I’m telling the truth. And uh, yes. I admit it. Even post-island Oliver has checked himself out in the mirror a few times."

"Ha, knew it," She grinned. He watched as her smile grew in understanding; once again, Felicity Smoak unraveled not one, but two secrets about him.


End file.
